


Just Like Before

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Captain America AU - Fandom, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Kudos: 1





	Just Like Before

“Daddyyyy.” Came the small voice of Bucky’s daughter. “Come on.” She climbed on the bed and sat on his stomach. “We gotsta go soon!” She poked his cheek. 

He was trying so hard not to crack a smile, trying to pretend to still be asleep. Hearing her annoyed groan, his hands started tickling her sides. “I have the cutest little alarm!” He beamed as her laughter filled his room. He looked at his actual clock and chuckled. “Princess, it’s only 6 in the morning.” He told her. “We don’t have to be at the school until 8.” He reminded her, pulling her into a hug. “Can we get one more hour of sleep?” He tried. 

She wiggled. “I’m hungry.” She looked up at him. 

“Well, I’m glad we’re past you simply screaming at me when you’re hungry.” He teased. “Alright, go on, I’ll be out in a minute.” He told her. 

“Oh, can you put my hair in a braid today?” She asked once her small feet hit the floor. Of course she wanted the one thing he still had trouble with. He’d been trying since she turned about three- which meant three years of practice. 

He sighed, nodding. “I’ll try.” He agreed, hearing her run off happily. Her mother had no intentions of being a mother, but didn’t believe in abortions, either. She had given Bucky the choice- take the baby, and raise her alone, or she’d be put up for adoption. He had named her Eleanor Marie Barnes. Not once did he regret the decision he made. Her mother signed away her rights within hours of Eleanor’s birth. 

* * *

Steve chuckled as he put a pancake on his daughter’s plate. “Hungry, munchkin?” He smiled. When the small girl looked up, cheeks full of pancakes, he threw his head back and laughed. “I guess so.” He shook his head, putting the pan on the stove. “Looking forward to today?” He asked, hoping his daughter chewed before she swallowed. “Have any friends going?” 

Once she finally managed to finish the food in her mouth, she took a sip of her milk before answering. “Yeah!” She nodded. “ Eleanor will be there with her daddy!” She told him. 

“Awesome, I look forward to meeting them.” He got his coffee cup and sat with her. Eleanor wasn’t a common name these days, so he was curious to what her dad was like. “It starts at 8, right?” He asked. 

“Yup!” She nodded. “I get all day with you today! I’m so excited.” She did a little dance in her seat. “Can we make thank you cookies for Uncle Tony?” She asked sweetly. 

Steve smiled at that. Normally he worked Saturdays, but he’d requested this day off the moment he’d found out about this parent’s day. “Of course.” He agreed. “I’m sure he’d love that.” He glanced at the clock. “But, I think we should get you cleaned up and dressed, don’t you?” He asked. 

Sarah ate one more bite before sliding out of her chair and running down the hall. He got up, cleaning off the table. After coming out of the ice, he had been given the chance to continue being Captain America. He’d turned it down, however. He did work with the Avengers, usually training them, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Tony also had him do odd jobs now and then, as well. Steve didn’t mind it. It paid his bills, Sarah’s school tuition, and there was enough left over for fun. For the past four years, he’d been a single father, which meant he had to play both parents.

When his daughter was just two, her mother got sick. Tony, and Bruce, and tried their best to save her, with no luck. Sarah looked more and more like the woman that he’d loved and lost by the day, and he hoped that she never felt the same heart break down the line. 

* * *

Pulling into the school parking lot, Bucky chuckled at the happy noise that Eleanor made. “What’re you looking forward to most?” He asked, putting the car in park. 

“Playing with Sarah!” She clapped. 

“Not spending the day with me isn’t it?” He asked teasingly. 

She giggled. “That, too.” She smiled, looking out the window. As soon as Bucky got her out of the car, she was looking around for her best friend. She sighed when she didn’t see her, and took her father’s hand. 

Bucky gave her hand a small squeeze. “Maybe she’s inside?” He asked. 

“She was looking forward to the outdoor stuff the most, but maybe her daddy wanted to do indoor stuff.” She shrugged. 

He led her to the front door, pulling out his ID to show one of the teachers in charge of giving people visitor badges. That was one thing that he liked about this school. They did their best to protect their students. Sure, they were expensive, but Eleanor was worth every penny. Once he had his badge, he made his way inside. He couldn’t help her look for her best friend, as he had no idea what she even looked like.

* * *

Steve was in the library with Sarah learning how books were made when he heard another little girl call for Sarah. Sarah whipped around and ran towards the other little girl. He stood up, watching the two little girls, reminded of when he was a young boy with Bucky. Sighing, he made his way over. “This is my daddy.” Sarah pulled back, pointing at Steve. 

“Hi, Sarah’s dad!” She waved. “That’s my daddy.” She grinned up at Bucky. 

When he looked up, his breath sucked in. “Bucky?” His mouth went dry. 

Bucky stared at the man in front of him. He knew Steve was alive, but he’d never sought him out. He wanted him to live his life, but somehow, fate changed that. “Stevie?” He breathed, stuck in place. What were the odds that his daughter, and Steve’s daughter, would wind up best friends. Years after the last time the two men saw each other? 

The girls looked between the two men. “You know my daddy?” Sarah asked Bucky, her blue eyes wide. “Do you know Uncle Tony?” She asked, figuring that was how. 

When Bucky looked down, he felt emotional. He crouched before the little girl. “Yeah, sweetheart.” He smiled. “I knew him back when we were kids.” He explained. “We were best friends. Like you and Eleanor.” He chuckled at the shocked look on her face. 

She looked at Steve, then back to Bucky. “You’re  _ old _ .” You whispered. You knew the truth about Steve. Well, as much as he could explain to a small child.

That made Bucky laugh, nodding. “Thanks for reminding me.” He stood up. “Been a long time, pal.” He swallowed. 

Steve nodded, the shock slowly wearing off. “It really has.” He didn’t know what the hell to feel. There was a whirlwind of emotions swarming within him. After a moment, he shook it off. “How about after this school thing, we take the girls out to eat to catch up?” He suggested, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Bucky smiled. “I’d like that.” He agreed. “Now, I believe our girls would like to get to the fun.” He motioned to where the two of them were, looking over the book making set up. 

Both men watched them for a moment before Steve spoke up. “I never thought I’d see you again.” He said softly. “Thought I lost you years ago. When I woke up, I never thought to look you up. I wanted to keep the memory of the you that I knew, not...not older you.” He admitted, glancing to him. “I don’t know how you’re here, but I’m glad you are.” 

“Me, too, punk.” He clapped him on the back. “I’ll explain another time.” He promised him. 

* * *

Both men stayed close by each other as their daughters played through all the different areas that the school had set up for them. Neither said too much in the form of catching up, choosing to focus on Sarah and Eleanor. 

By the time they left, both girls were yawning. “Might have to take a rain check on that dinner.” Bucky chuckled, carrying Eleanor as Steve carried Sarah.

“How about you follow me to my house?” Steve suggested. “I’ll order us some take out, and the girls can nap in Sarah’s room.” He offered. “Like Chinese?” He asked. 

He smirked. “I take it you won’t take no for an answer?” He raised his eyebrow, amused. “Not that I’d be saying no.” He told him. 

Steve smirked back. “You’d be right.” He made his way towards his car, which was just a few from Bucky’s. “Follow me out.” Bucky simply nodded at that, knowing he’d follow Steve anywhere, just like before.


End file.
